


Dorkwad to Bad-Cass

by Emachinescat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Hercules - Freeform, Humor, Song Parody, Spoilers, Zero to Hero
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-11
Updated: 2011-10-11
Packaged: 2018-01-13 15:56:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1232389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emachinescat/pseuds/Emachinescat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written with @Cat_Bat_333.  Parody of "Zero to Hero" from Hercules. An ode to everybody's favorite angel. "Bless Dean's soul, Cass was on a roll…"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dorkwad to Bad-Cass

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own "Supernatural" or "Hercules." This is just for fun, entertainment purposes. 
> 
> This song parody is the result of late-night brainstorming/writing with my amazing roommate, "DarkCat" (@Cat_Bat_333 on Twitter). We co-authored this song. It's a parody of the song from Disney's Hercules, "Zero to Hero". If you want to hear the tune, look it up on YouTube!
> 
> Enjoy. :)

Bless Dean's soul, Cass was on a roll  
Pullin' people out of that fiery hole  
What a pro, Cass could save some souls,  
Point him at blasphemers and you'll get a horror show

He was a soldier  
Of the lord  
Now he's a rebel  
Up with the people

He was an angel with a knack  
Goin' from dorkwad to bad-Cass  
Dork-wad to bad-Cass, imagine that!

If he smiles, Winchesters cry,  
"Ho-oly cra-ap!"  
And he slapped their abs with holy tags  
Mu-ust have HURT!

From Heaven's gates to U.S. states  
Our Cass could stop the burn  
With his newfound love for humans  
He wants to make the angels learn

Say amen,  
Here he comes again  
Rockin' that tan trenchcoat  
Settin' Heaven's fashion trend  
Don't sign up  
If you're here to play  
'Cause Castiel is serious  
When he saves the day

Cass – here he comes  
He believed his father  
But Daddy seems to think  
Earth's just a bother  
Cass can show honor and brains, though drunk  
Dorkwad to bad-Cass, he's not a punk  
Dorkwad to bad-Cass, and who'da thunk?

Who put the "hair" in heretic?  
Cas-ti-el!  
Who always has a cool new trick?  
Cas-ti-el!  
Isn't he gold?  
He's an angel!  
Isn't he neat?  
Jimmy's his vessel!  
Castiel, Castiel  
Castiel, Castiel  
Castiel, Castiel

Bless Sam's soul,  
He's still on a roll  
Undefeated  
Heaven's czar  
And he don't need a car  
Like ol' Dean did

He was a soldier  
Of the lord  
Now he's head honcho  
He runs the show

He stopped Rafael in his tracks  
Dorkwad to bad-Cass  
Cass is a bad-Cass  
Now he's a bad-Cass

Yes, indeed!


End file.
